


Weekend At Draco's

by charmed310



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed310/pseuds/charmed310





	Weekend At Draco's

‘Daddy, are they  _ever_  going to get here?’ Scorpius whined, draping himself over Draco’s lap.  
  
  
Draco had to move quickly to stop his glass of wine from falling in Scorpius’ face.  
  
  
‘They’ll get here when they get here, son. It’s only five past, and we’ve got them all weekend.’  
  
  
It was amazing that he’d thought for even a second that Scorpius would be against the whole idea of having Harry and his kids come and stay for a night - far less a whole weekend. It had always been just the two of them in the house, and he thought Scorpius might have been a bit possessive, but he needn’t have worried.  
  
Since Draco had told Scorpius of the impending slumber party for the weekend, he had asked  _incessantly_  when Friday was. Really, Draco should have been a bit better about allowing Scorpius to have friends over more often. He had owled Harry’s kids all week with lists of games and toys he wanted them to bring, which toy broomsticks they would use, and how much fun they were going to have.   
  
This slumber party was also going to be a very large step in a positive direction for his and Harry’s relationship. Within the last year since Draco and Harry had started seeing each other, the children had all met and played together at each other’s homes, and Harry had spent the night with Draco and vice versa when the children were with their mothers.  
  
This would be the first full weekend with their kids all together.  
  
Regardless of what Harry would make of it at the end, the weekend would be entertaining.  
  
Scorpius huffed and curled up in Draco’s lap. ‘Will they always be late?’  
  
Draco chuckled, thinking fondly of Harry and his three little monsters. ‘Probably.’  
  
The doorbell rang and Scorpius leapt off of Draco’s lap, nearly upsetting the wine again, shouting, ‘They’re here!’  
  
Grinning to himself, Draco got up and went to open the door for the Potters.  
  
  
:-:   
  
  
'If any of you step out of line, it's straight back home, all right?' Harry said as sternly as he could before ringing the bell at Draco's house.  
  
James and Albus nodded quickly, practically jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
Harry had been nervous all week after agreeing to bring his family over for the weekend, though he really shouldn't have been. He _wanted_  this, he wanted to meld his life with Draco's and raise their kids together, but he also knew that it took time for children to adjust and he and Draco had agreed not to rush it. Visiting and living together were two completely different animals.  
  
  
He had been most nervous telling Ginny that he wanted to bring their three children to his boyfriend's house for a slumber party, certain that she would not only tell him no, but she would forbid him to bring the children to Draco's ever again.  
  
He was completely wrong-footed when she happily agreed, and told him that she was thrilled that he felt comfortable enough with Draco to do so.  
  
What a woman. He should have known better.  
  
Now Harry was mostly nervous that his children would betray him and behave like demons.   
  
Lily, who was only three, was the least of his worries but even she had a temper.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and touched the tip of his wand to the little dragon statue beside the door which served as his doorbell. He could hear the echo through the door, as well as Scorpius' yell of excitement.  
  
Draco opened the door a moment later, and Scorpius charged past him to exchange greetings with Harry's boys.  
  
'Hi Draco!' Lily squealed.  
  
'Hey, princess. Hi James and Al, come on in.'  
  
Draco stood back to allow them all entry and gave Harry a brief kiss on the cheek in greeting.  
  
Harry grinned at Draco ruefully. 'I will be the first to admit that I'm nervous.'  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. 'They're only children, Harry.'  
  
'If you say so.'  
  
  
:-:  
  
  
Draco was certain that he had never been  _this_  tired. Ever.  
  
He had hoped that with four kids they would have occupied themselves together and given him and Harry a little time to spend together. No such luck.  
  
After their first three games of Quidditch, the children had played Hide-and-Seek, requesting that he and Harry be It each time. Then, they wanted to play Dark Wizards and Aurors, which was essentially the same thing as Hide-and-Seek except that Draco was the Dark Wizard and Harry was expected to shoot sparks at him with a fake wand.   
  
When they tired of chasing games, Draco took them all for a walk in a nearby park before dinner, which invariably turned into James goading Albus and Scorpius into running races against him. Lily threw a mild tantrum as she could never catch up with the boys on her shorter legs, but Harry managed to quiet her down with the promise of extra dessert.  
  
'Bribery suits you, Potter,' Draco teased, linking his arm with Harry's as they followed the boys down the path.  
  
'Don't tell anyone though, it's my most secret weapon,' Harry replied.  
  
'I'm fairly sure you're hiding others somewhere about.'  
  
Harry laughed. 'With this lot, I hope we make it that far.'  
  
  
:-:  
  
  
Bath time. They had made it to bath time without further incident until it was Lily's turn in the tub.  
  
Draco had dressed and was keeping and eye on James, Scorpius and Albus who were building a castle out of blocks on his bedroom floor.  
  
Lily was splashing something fierce in the tub and Harry was concentrating on holding the invisible water barrier he had put up against her waves. He wouldn't have been surprised if she was using her own magic to increase their height.   
  
Harry hadn't noticed that Scorpius was behind him until he felt the tap on his shoulder.  
  
'Harry, what's that Lily's got?' Scorpius asked.  
  
Harry looked up, confused. Lily wasn't holding anything. 'What's she got, Scorp?'  
  
'That part.' Harry followed Scorpius' gaze and worked extremely hard stop the bark of laughter that threatened to escape.  
  
'She's a girl. She's just a little different from us blokes is all.'  
  
'It's odd, isn't it?' Scorpius said, still staring. 'Doesn't look anything like mine even though it's in the same place.'  
  
Harry could hear Draco's muffled laughter coming from the doorway and looked round at him, scowling.   
  
'Really mature,' he grumbled. 'Thank you.'  
  
'Better you than me,' Draco said. 'Come on Scorpius, let's go and show Al and James where your books are so they can choose a story.'  
  
Harry regarded his daughter carefully. 'You're going to be a nun,' he said firmly.  
  
Finally, finally, when the kids had all fallen asleep after three stories Draco tiredly led Harry to his room and shut the door.   
  
Harry drew him close and kissed him, their first real kiss since Harry had arrived that afternoon, and Draco melted against him with a sigh.  
  
'Come have a shower with me,' Draco said. 'You can tell me all about 'us blokes' and our different parts.'  
  
'Oh, shut up.'  
  
  
:-:  
  
  
All too soon, Sunday evening had arrived and Harry was packing his lot up to bring them back to theirs.  
  
They had had the best time as far as Draco was concerned, and he had fallen deeply in love with Harry's children, especially Lily who, despite her temper had a smile that could crack the coldest of hearts. Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so complete.  
  
Draco could see that his son was also sad at seeing his friends prepare to leave, and he spent quite a lot of time following Harry around, asking when next they could spend time together.  
  
'Very soon Scorp, I promise. Maybe sometime next week if it's all right with everyone's mums. We loved being here with you. Thank you for making James, Al, Lily and me feel so at home.'  
  
Scorpius smiled at that, and Draco caught Harry's eye and winked, a pleasant warmth spreading through him.  
  
As they stood in the doorway a few minutes later to say their goodbyes, Harry kissed Draco softly.  
  
'I had a really, really good time,' he said. 'Thanks for having us.'  
  
'Me too, and I'm always happy to have you all.'  
  
Harry smiled and bent down to give Scorpius a hug. 'We'll see you soon, yeah?'  
  
'Yeah!'  
  
Draco and Scorpius gave their last hugs and kisses, and Harry and his kids Disapparated.  
  
With a sigh, Draco looked down at his boy. 'Would you like more weekends like this, then?'  
  
'Daddy, I want whole  _years_  like this one!'  
  
Draco grinned. 'I absolutely think that can be arranged.'  
  
  
 _Fin._


End file.
